1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer-readable storage medium storing program.
2. Related Art
Recently, as a method of imaging information inside a living body using a nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) phenomenon, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is known.
As one of image generation methods using magnetic resonance imaging, diffusion-weighted imaging (DWI) is known. The diffusion-weighted imaging is an image generation method measures diffusion of water in tissue. Which can also detect water diffusion coefficient (ADC: Apparent Diffusion Coefficient).
Recently, as a technique for computing a diffusion-weighted image using an arbitrary b value from a diffusion-weighted image (hereinafter, referred to as a DWI image) imaged using two different b values by diffusionb-weighted imaging, computed DWI (cDWI) is known. As an example of cDWI, a method which generates a computed diffusion-weighted image using a large b value from a real diffusion-weighted image generated using a small b value is known (for example, see Mattew D. Blackledge, Martin O. Leach, David J. Collins, “Computed Diffusion-Weighted MR Imaging May Improve Tumor Detection”, Radiology, Volume 261: Number 2, Nov. 2, 2011, P573-P581).